unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dale Hyde
Real Name: Dale Edward Hyde Aliases: None Known Wanted For: Child Abuse Missing Since: 1986 Case Details: In 1985, twenty-five-year-old Dale Hyde moved to Corpus Christi, Texas and met a woman named "Delores" who had three sons. A few weeks later, Dale moved in with Delores and her boys, aged 6, 9, and 11. Dale had recently received money from an insurance settlement, so he was able to spend much of his time at home, taking care of the children. He was very kind and caring to Delores and her children. Four months later, on the evening of February 13, 1986, Delores and Dale spent time together watching television. At around midnight, she went to bed because she had to work early the next day. At that same time, Dale went to check on the boys; a few minutes later, Delores heard her six-year-old son John cry in pain. She discovered that he was bleeding out of his right ear. Dale could not explain what happened, claiming that the boy started screaming after he tucked him in. Although Delores wanted to take him to the hospital, Dale told her she shouldn't. He said that it was probably just an ear infection. She decided to take him to a naval hospital because John's biological father was in the army. By the time they arrived, John's face and neck began to swell. The doctor believed that the child had been severely choked. He found three linear marks on his neck and a print that matched that of an adult hand. John claimed that his friend bit him, but it was not possible because his friend was not there. He later said that Dale was the one who attacked him. Delores took her children away from Dale and he was questioned by authorities. Dale, however, said he was innocent, and no charges were filed against him. The next day, Delores and her brother-in-law went back to the apartment to pick up clothes for her and her children. She went in the bedroom to confront Dale, and she found him lying on the floor on the phone. She asked him if he abused her son and he said he did; she was furious and told him to leave. That afternoon, Dale left the apartment and vanished. Sgt. Richard White was in charge of the investigation. He looked into Dale's background and discovered that in 1979, he was arrested for the death of his fourteen-month-old biological son, Scott. The child had died from a blow to the head. He was initially charged with first-degree murder. However, by the time the case went to trial, the charge was reduced to involuntary manslaughter. He was convicted on that charge and served just three years in a Texas prison. Sgt. White believe that Dale targets single mothers in order to have access with their children. After he disappeared, White feared that he would strike again. Sadly, his fears were confirmed several months later in November of 1986. Dale was arrested for abusing another woman's son in Albuquerque, New Mexico. The abuse left the eight-month old boy mentally and physically impaired. It was believed that the injuries were caused by severe shaking. Dale was extradited back to Corpus Christi and was subject to several psychiatric tests. It was determined he had increasingly aggressive behavior and rapid mood swings. The doctor believed that these were deeply ingrained behavioral patterns that are resistant to therapy or change. The doctor concluded that he would function best in a twenty-four hour controlled environment. Three days before the trial, Dale Hyde posted bail and vanished. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the February 21, 1990 episode. Results: Captured. After the initial broadcast, viewer's tips led investigators to Jackson County, Tennessee, where Hyde was living under the assumed name Michael Kenneth Lane. However, he left town before he could be located. However, thanks to viewer's tips from a re-broadcast, Hyde was arrested in Reno, Nevada, on July 19, 1991. He had been living there under the name Allan Stacy. He was convicted of child abuse in John's case and was sentenced to twelve years in prison. In October of 2001, after his sentence was completed, he was transferred to New Mexico to face child abuse charges there. He pleaded guilty to those charges and was sentenced to two years in prison. He was released in July of 2003 but will remain on parole until 2022. Sadly, as a result of the injuries inflicted by Hyde, his victim in the New Mexico case has the mental capacity of a two-year-old. Links: * 1990 Tennessean Article * TV show leads to arrest * United States v. Janie Tidwell * Hyde v. State * Man sentenced for child abuse * One Night Everything Changed * Dale Hyde on ArrestFacts.com * SitcomsOnline Discussion of Dale Hyde * Scott Hyde (Dale's son) on Find A Grave ---- Category:Texas Category:New Mexico Category:1979 Category:1986 Category:Child Abuse Category:Captured